tttt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzlun/Campaigns
Receive benefits according to the number of pre-registrants to power-up!! Gifts for if certain amounts of people pre-registered before the game was released. The Nagisa and Honoka cards were only available from these distributions until September 13, 2018. *February 26, 2017 - 30000 pre-registers reached, distribution of 200 diamonds once app released *March 9, 2017 - 50000 pre-registers reached, distribution of Misumi Nagisa - Black Ribbon card once app released *Unknown date, March 9-16 2017 - 80000 pre-registers reached, distribution of Yukishiro Honoka - Dot One Piece card once app released Official Twitter nice-to-meet-you campaign! A gift for if a certain amount of people tweeted who their favorite cure is with the 推しキュアおしえて hashtag. The Hikari card was only available from this distribution until September 13, 2018. *March 8 to March 14, 2017 - 500 tweets goal for Hikari card *Unknown date, March 8-14, 2017 - tweet goal reached, distribution of Kujou Hikari - Bear Pochette card once app released Download gifts Gifts for after certain amounts of downloads were reached. The cards were not exclusive to this distribution at any point. *March 18, 2017 - 50,000 downloads reached, distribution of Asahina Mirai - Marguerite Girl card *March 20, 2017 - 100,000 downloads reached, distribution of Izayoi Riko - Striped Salopette card *April 6, 2017 - 300,000 downloads reached, distribution of 200 diamonds Kirakira broadcast gifts Gifts to commemorate the premiere of five Kirakira episodes. These cards were only available from these distributions until April 18, 2017. *March 19 to March 25, 2017 - Kirakira episode 7 premiere, distribution of Usami Ichika - Girly Jacket card *March 26 to April 1, 2017 - Kirakira episode 8 premiere, distribution of Arisugawa Himari - Creamy Marine card *April 2 to April 8, 2017 - Kirakira episode 9 premiere, distribution of Tategami Aoi - Boyish Clothes card *April 9 to April 15, 2017 - Kirakira episode 10 premiere, distribution of Kotozume Yukari - Crocus One Piece card *April 16 to April 22, 2017 - Kirakira episode 11 premiere, distribution of Kenjou Akira - Stylish Chester card I had a flash! A gift for if a certain amount of people tweeted a flash they had with the 推しキュアおしえて hashtag. *May 28 to May 31, 2017 - 1000 tweets goal *June 2, 2017 - 1000 tweets reached, distribution of 60 diamonds 500k downloads thank you! Gifts for when a certain amounts of downloads was reached. Just has a special title. *June 29, 2017 - 500,000 downloads reached, distribution of two of each tickets, power-up juices, charge juices, double bombs, and color sprays Ciel A gift just because. This card was only available from this distribution until August 23, 2017. *August 19, 2017 - a gift just because, distribution of Kirahoshi Ciel - Anime Style card Winter 2017-2018 holiday retweet goals Gifts for if retweet goals were reached. For the Christmas and New Year's items, this is currently the only way to obtain these items. Christmas is soon♪ Accomplish 1225 retweets for a present♪ *December 22 to December 23, 2017 - 1225 retweets goal for Christmas experience item *December 25, 2017 - retweet goal reached, distribution of five Christmas cupcake experience items A few more sleeps to New Year's♪ Accomplish 2018 retweets for a present! *December 28 to December 31, 2017 - 2018 retweets goal for New Year's experience item *January 1, 2018 - retweet goal reached, distribution of 50 diamonds and five kagami mochi experience items Happy Valentine's♪ Accomplish 2140 retweets for a present! *February 2 to February 6, 2018 - 2140 retweets goal for chocolate *February 7, 2018 - retweet goal reached, distribution of 100 chocolate event items Puzzlun's first anniversary is soon! Tell me what your favorite card is! A gift for if a certain amount of people tweeted pictures of their favorite cards with the キュアぱずお気に入りカード hashtag. *March 13 to March 19, 2018 - 1000 tweets goal *March 20, 2018 - tweet goal reached, distribution of 3 star ticket and 4 star ticket Hugtto broadcast gifts Gifts to commemorate the premiere of three Hugtto episodes. These cards were not exclusive to these distributions at any point. *March 18, 2018 - Hugtto episode 7 premiere, distribution of Nono Hana - Matching Argyle Pink card *March 25, 2018 - Hugtto episode 8 premiere, distribution of Yakushiji Saaya - Matching Argyle Blue card *April 1, 2018 - Hugtto episode 9 premiere, distribution of Kagayaki Homare - Matching Argyle Yellow card Cure X episode stage appears! Gifts for if retweet goals were reached in commemoration of the Hugtto episode stages releasing. *April 27 to April 29, 2018 - 1000 retweets goal for Cure Yell *cant find any record of a distribution *June 4 to June 6, 2018 - 1000 retweets goal for Cure Ange *cant find any record of a distribution *July 13 to July 15, 2018 - 1000 retweets goal for Cure Etoile *cant find any record of a distribution *August 16 to August 18, 2018 - 1000 retweets goal for Cure Macherie and Amour *cant find any record of a distribution Emiru and Lulu A gift just because. These cards were only available from this distribution until August 16, 2018. *August 1, 2018 - a gift of two cards just because, distribution of Aisaki Emiru - Argyle Clothes and Lulu Amour Argyle - Clothes cards One million downloads memorial campaign Gifts for if certain amounts of people tweeted who their favorite cure is with the 推しキュアおしえて hashtag. There were a potential set of four gifts. *November 27, 2018 to December 3, 2018 - 500 tweets for 5 cut cakes, 1000 tweets for 1 ticket, 1500 tweets for 5 whole cakes, and 2000 tweets for 30 diamonds *December 5, 2018 - distribution of first, second, and third gifts; fourth not reached Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure broadcast memorial campaign Gifts to commemorate the premiere of the first four Star Twinkle episodes. Hikaru's card was distributed after the first episode premiered. Others require retweet goals to be reached, and will be released after the following three episodes premiere. This is currently the only way to obtain this item. These cards were only available from these distributions until March 5, 2019. *February 3 to March 17, 2019 - Distribution of Hoshina Hikaru Cosmic - Mini Skirt card *February 3 to February 8, 2019 - 1500 retweets goal for Lala card *February 10 to March 17, 2019 - retweet goal reached, distribution of Hagoromo Lala - Cosmic Parka card *February 10 to February 15, 2019 - 1500 retweets goal for Star Color Pen experience item *February 17 to March 17, 2019 - retweet goal reached, distribution of Star Color Pen experience item *February 17 to February 22, 2019 - 1500 retweets goal for Elena card *February 24 to March 17, 2019 - retweet goal reached, distribution of Amamiya Elena - Cosmic Tunic card *February 24 to March 1, 2019 - 1500 retweets goal for Madoka card *March 3 to March 17, 2019 - retweet goal reached, distribution of Kaguya Madoka - Cosmic Flare Skirt Please tell me your reprint request campaign! A poll to decide which event to return. *March 14 to March 16, 2019 - choice of events with poll **Glittery starry sky★Astronomical observation - 22% (705) **Gleaming! Pretty Cure great sports day! - 30% (971) **the shopping event - 20% (657) **Pretty Cure Super Stars! Protect the flower garden! - 28% (938) *May 9, 2019 - Sports event returns